What Kind of Love
by Akiko Bloom
Summary: Boshin has always held a torch for Yui since childhood. When they meet again for the first time in 10 years, he discovers that nothing can be as simple as he wants them to be, and that perfect girls are usually reserved for someone who doesn't deserve them.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own Fushigi Yuugi.

This story is influenced by slavedriver2008's Hotohori/Yui fanfics where Boshin really liked Yui. There will be very minimal references to the book.

I had this idea sometime ago and at this point I'm not really sure how it will end. I do hope to finish this quickly because there are too many ideas in my head. I need to get them out so that I can get to the ones that I really, really, really want to write yet for some reason can't write a word about.

I am trying to improve my writing so any comments or criticisms are welcome.

* * *

**What Kind of Love**

Prologue

By Akiko Bloom

* * *

From the moment I laid eyes on her, there was no doubt in my mind that she was mine. I didn't consciously declare it, but it was as if it was a natural fact that clicked in my brain. It was like the sun being yellow, or the sky being blue. To me, it was something that needed no questioning. It was as it was. It would forever be.

I was twelve when I first met Yui Hongou. She was 16. She told me to call her onee-chan. I never did. She used to call me Boshin-kun, even after I insisted that I be called just 'Boshin'.

She tutored me everyday after school until she went off to university. I lost contact with her then, as she went overseas to study. I emailed her but she never answered. I guessed she really didn't like what I did that last day.

_/_

_"But you're mine."_

_Yui gaped at me for a few seconds, then laughed good-naturedly. "I know I've been your tutor for a long time, but you'll still do well without me, Boshin-kun. It's really not as if you need that much help in your studies. You've always been a bright boy."_

_"I'm hardly a boy anymore, Yui."_

_"Er, well...you're barely fourteen-"_

_"I'll be fourteen in eighteen days."_

_"OK so I guess that makes you a teenager."_

_"A young man."_

_Yui made a face, and then ruffled my hair with a smile. "OK, a bright young man then. Jeez, Boshin-kun. I never thought you'd nitpick on semantics."_

_"You can't leave, Yui. You're supposed to be with me," I pleaded to her. "I - I like you, Yui."_

_"I like you, too, Boshin-kun. I may be just tutoring you, but you're like a little brother to me."_

Like a little brother.

_"But I love you!"_

_She only stared at her feet. _

_Maybe she was still thinking about it? Maybe I needed to convince her? _

_I cupped her face in my hands and her lips fell open in surprise. I kissed her. _

_Then my hands were all over her - touching, sliding, and squeezing. She was soft, full, and firm. When I felt two hard points jutting through her uniform blouse, I couldn't help but explore more of her. My hand went under her skirt - and promptly felt a stinging slap across my face. _

_It was like my ears rang and my head burned but my body was frozen. _

_She was long gone from my room even before I was able to pull myself together._

_/_

I agonized about it for months. What did I do wrong? Was I too inexperienced? I was, but...I really loved her. Was I not able to convey my feelings?

I did more research and realized that though she slapped me, she wasn't totally unaffected. Her nipples hardening under my touch were proof enough.

Then I went from research, to practicing. I vowed that once we meet again she would be unable to resist.

When we meet again, she won't look at me as a boy nor as her little brother.

When we meet again, she'll see me as a man worthy to be by her side.

Without questions. Without doubts.

* * *

"_To me, it was something that needed no questioning."_


	2. Chapter One

Disclaimer: I don't own Fushigi Yuugi.

* * *

**What Kind of Love**

Chapter One

By Akiko Bloom

* * *

When I was eight years old, I was told that I would marry Saihitei.

He was 10 at that time. He wasn't hyper or rowdy like other boys his age, but he was kind and fun, if a bit mischievous. We got along very well.

Sai and Yui. That's how the elders talked about us.

For children our age, it meant nothing. Adult talk did not concern us. He was happy to run around the garden, and I was happy to be pulled along, his hand holding mine.

I didn't know what it meant when I was told that I would marry Saihitei someday, but somehow I knew that I was meant to be by his side. That was fine by me. He never bullied me, and he was always nice.

He was also very pretty – prettier than me, in fact – but he was never haughty about it. He was never boastful. Instead when we grew up he always joked that I was only with him because I was damn beautiful, and that he had very high standards.

"What's going on in that pretty head of yours, Yui-chan? Care to share?"

I looked up and found that Sai had already arrived and taken a seat beside me. I made a face. "You're late."

"It's just because I found this cake shop and I thought you'd really like their blueberry and lemon bars so I got you some," he explained, and then presented a wrapped box with a flourish. "You can express your appreciation to me later, love."

I eyed the box with caution. "Blueberry and lemon bars? Sounds a bit…strange."

Sai grinned at me and said, "That's why I thought you'd really like them."

Despite myself, I laughed. "Jerkface."

Sai just rolled his eyes at me. "Tell me something you really mean."

I wanted to tell him a number of things, all of them heartfelt, but all I said was, "Thank you."

I felt my cheeks warm up and I chided myself in my head. Sai always noticed whenever I blushed.

"Why don't we share a few slices before Ryuuen gets here?" Sai suggested after a while. I was sure he saw me blush but chose not to comment, much to my relief. "I'm sure he'll hog all the pastries and just leave you crumbs when he's through."

"Maybe he won't like the combination so much?" I offered. _Fat chance._

Sai just threw me a look as if to say, "You know better than that."

Just then the waiter stopped by and asked if we were ready to order.

"We're still waiting for our friend," Sai answered. "But can you please get us your lunch menu and wine list? Thanks."

After the waiter brought us the menu and wine list, I asked Sai, "I haven't seen Ryuuen in months. Have you been in touch with him lately?"

"We see each other here and there," he answered, while busying himself with the wine list.

That was vague. "I see."

He continued browsing the wine list while I observed him, my blueberry and lemon squares forgotten. Sai, in all the years that I've known him, was always open – too open, most of the time. I never had to prompt him for more information; he always provided more than enough, sometimes _too _much. He never hid anything from me.

Maybe I'm just being unreasonable? Maybe I'm just imagining things…maybe he's just…really distracted with that wine list?

Even as I second-guessed myself I chided myself for thinking pathetic excuses.

Even if it never happened in the past, it doesn't mean that it will never happen in the future – in this case, at present.

Maybe there was finally something that got Sai tongue-tied.

He wasn't pretending to pore over the wine list anymore, but he was frowning, and his lips were pursed slightly. He was staring at something over my shoulder.

"So," I began, my eyes still pinned on his features. "I wonder if Ryuuen will give us his wedding invitations at last. Houki seemed very happy, last I heard from her."

"There won't be a wedding," he suddenly blurted out, still staring far away.

I gasped. That was big news. Ryuuen and Houki had been engaged for five years. "Are you sure?"

Before Sai could get a word out in reply, Ryuuen arrived in his usual flair, like a bubbly whirlwind with big smiles for the whole room.

"Sai! Baby!" he greeted cheerfully, then promptly planted a kiss on Sai's lips. "Did you miss me?"

Baby?

Sai turned red, but didn't refuse the kiss. He looked at me.

I used to always know what his looks meant, but this time I was knocked out of our wavelength.

Ryuuen chattered on, oblivious to the passing looks between Sai and me. "Yui-chan! You look gorgeous, as usual. I really appreciate it that you're celebrating our first month with us. You're a real cool woman. The best gal pal, really."

I dragged my gaze away from Sai and looked at Ryuuen. "Glad to be here," I replied, doing my best to smile. After all, it wasn't the first time that I spent time with one of Sai's current boyfriends. "I just wish I brought you guys a gift or something."

Or something. Sai could have warned me beforehand. We could have talked about our own engagement while he was at it.

We had never been involved romantically by our own decision, but we loved each other enough not to actively oppose our engagement. We also loved each other enough to support each other when we found love outside our friendship.

Ryuuen described it perfectly – best gal pal. I'm content with that. Really.

It's just… Eighteen years was quite a long engagement.

I didn't know what to think anymore.

The waiter came back. "Are you ready to order?"

I stood up suddenly, without deciding or thinking about it. Sai and Ryuuen both looked at me. The waiter quickly excused himself.

My mouth opened then closed a couple of times. "I'm supposed to meet my friend after this actually but…well, Sai was late, and then…well…I'm sorry I can't stay longer," I finished lamely.

"Oh." Ryuuen pouted.

Sai looked away.

"Well, I guess it can't be helped," Ryuuen murmured, smiling apologetically at me. "We'll do lunch some other time, then. We've known each other for a while, Yui, but I want to get to know you better. You are, after all, one of the most important people in my boyfriend's life."

I left. I probably said something that I couldn't remember anymore, or maybe I just turned my back and ran away.

I just didn't want to think anymore.

Sai never let on that he was in a new relationship.

I had always been happy for him whenever he was with someone. Normally, I would have just taken everything in stride.

Normally, Sai would tell me whenever he had a new special someone. This time, it felt different.

I wasn't simply miffed that he didn't tell me sooner, and no matter how much I liked Ryuuen, I couldn't feel happy about them.

I felt like crying. Strange, but I'd never cried about Sai even once. Not like this.

No. Never like this.

* * *

"_Ryuuen described it perfectly – best gal pal. I'm content with that. Really."_


End file.
